


He’s alive?

by RavenWholeheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DaddyWade, Howard’s A+ Parenting, JARVIS is ALIVE, Little! Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Papa Jarvis, age play secret first, friendly avengers, original character Paul, rough at first but eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWholeheart/pseuds/RavenWholeheart
Summary: Jarvis is back, like he never left. He’s trying to be the father he couldn’t be for Tony growing up. He’s trying with Paul.  And whoever this Deadpool guy is.





	1. Chapter 1

Jarvis sighed, it's been little over a month sense he was sent on a small mission he choose to close up loose ends. He wasn't sure how, but he was alive and well, but most importantly he was young once again. It seemed he could not get sick, not a serious injury. 

It was great because he could finally help Tony, the boy he was taken  away from to quick. He knew he should be a bit worried about why, one day he appeared in Tony's tower. Looking around 32 at the youngest. But Tony looked quite older and worn down. 

Tony looked at him with such skepticism. It tore into his heart. He looked at him with distrust before asking him who the hell he thought he was. How he knew who he was? How he got in? And if he knew how much pain he was going to be in, before readying his stance obviously for an attack. 

It took some time, for Jarvis to explain how he knew very little of why he was there. He didn't know he had died, until he looked into it a bit more. One day it was darkness, before poof he was standing before Tony again. Yet everything was different, yet he knew not why. He told all of this to Tony, not trying to convince just tell. He was confused and not in an element he was aware himself of. 

It took a while, longer then Jarvis liked, to get Tony to let down his guard around him. He loved that boy as his own son. But eventually they got to that point. Which lead to him coming back to the tower after his month away. 

He sighed looking up at the tower, he missed Tony and there relationship was going steady. He just needed to prove that he was ok with Tony all of him. He looked over to the other man standing next him smiling up at him.   
"Ready? Paul asked" I can't wait to finally meet your son. 

Jarvis blushed but his smile held steady, "yes, let's head in. I'm just not sure Tony knows I'm back yet. Let alone with you. No offense of course." He stammers a bit nervous. 

" no worries love, I understand. I will not get in the way of your relationship, but I would like the pleasure of getting to know the man myself. I get it if he's not ready or even accepting but I'll try my best.  
I won't ever give up on him." Paul spoke fiercely protective of the man he's never met. But knew was hurt at every turn in his life. 

With his impromptu speech done, Jarvis smiled, a bit of his anxiety smoothed. Before grasping his hand and walking towards the building and heading inside. 

They walked in, got directions from the lady Friday Tony's AI. Before heading to the workshop, where it seemed Tony spent most of his time. It worried Jarvis he never seemed to sleep, to distracted from binge working. Nor eat for that reason. Jarvis knew he had to do something quick before Tony lost himself. But at the moment he was stable and seemed healthy. Just not rested enough, nor big enough. 

They got to the workshop, and there he saw something that made him feel breathless and some weight lifted off his shoulder. It looked like someone had brought him down food, evident from the empty plate near his head. Plus the fact he was actually sleeping on his small cot. Not with his head down in the middle of his workbench. It was relieving to say the least. 

But Jarvis knew, he got a crink in his neck every time he slept on the labs cot. So without a second thought, he went over to where Tony lay and picked him up. Blankets and all.   
"I'm going to take him to his bedroom, he'll sleep better third. Plus it might be a good transition to meeting you tomorrow as well." Jarvis said. While turning towards the elevator. 

" That sounds like a good idea, but maybe put him in our room? I know you said he has nightmares but maybe sensing your close will be able to help him know he's safe. Close to you." Paul replied back to Jarvis. 

Jarvis thought about the offer, it couldn't hurt. Plus it would comfirm for Tony that Jarvis wanted to be his father. Howard was not his parent, he was the man that created Tony. But nothing more as far as Jarvis saw. He knew Tony didn't consider Howard anyone besides a monster that made his childhood a hell hole. Making it so he felt so trapped. But never letting anyone know about that fact. Even Jarvis just had reached a shallow point in the vastness that was Tony. But Jarvis will try and try to let Tony know that Jarvis wanted him. Cared about him. Could be a father to him. 

With that in mind, he held Tony tighter against his body before they stepped in the elevator. They arrived at there shared floor before heading to the masters bedroom. Jarvis places Tony on his side of the bed. He wanted him in the middle surrounded by warmth. To erase the nightmares shall they come. But also that wouldn't be good for Tony to wake up with another mans hands wrapped around him. 

Paul understood that thought process, he simply gave Jarvis a kiss good night. With a quick I love you swapped between the two. They all got settled for bed. Both hopping Tony slept through the night with no nightmares.

Jarvis woke up the next morning to the feeling that someone was staring at him. His eyes popped open, and he found himself face to face with Tony. 

“ why hello darling, any reason your sitting on my chest this morning?” Jarvis asked voice still laced with sleep. 

Tony shook his head still staring down at him. Eyes wide before staging whispering   
“Whose that? He asked while pointing a small finger to Paul. 

Jarvis, not wanting to introduce Paul, without him being awake. Decided it was best to wake the man up and then have this conversation. 

“ Tony why don’t you try to wake him up, I think he’d take it better from you then me, being forced awake.” Jarvis said. 

Tony seemed to process this for a moment, before nodding and moving to sit on Paul’s chest. He placed his hands on his eyes and tried to open them. While jumping up and down. 

Paul woke with a start, it was an odd feeling having small fingers jabbing into his eyes. While another light weight jumped on him. He quickly grabbed the persons arms in one hand, while the other grabbed their shoulder to stop the jumping. 

He opened his eyes slowly, only to find Tony’s face looking up at him. “Hello” spoke Paul. Before quickly letting go of Tony. 

Tony looked at him staring at him deeply, before he spoke “ who are you? Why are you in bed with my da with my Jarvis?” 

Paul looked over to Jarvis for a bit of support, but was only met with Jarvis cocky smile. Sighing and rolling his eyes. He met Tony’s gaze once again. 

I am a tall human being. My name is Paul, I have blonde hair blue eyes I’m muscular but not extremely so and I have a bit of scruff that people say itches them. But I’m not giving it up, I’m a bear not a young man. Right now my connection with your Jarvis is romantic. I love him very much, we’ve been together once a long time ago. We recently got back together but it feels like we’ve been together this whole time. 

Tony nodded through Paul’s long weird explanation. Why he choose to describe himself, was behind Tony. As he could see him just fine. But he also noticed how happy Jarvis looked at him. He would have to look this Paul up. See if he was a low-key killer. But there was time for that later. 

He looked between the two men, and seemed to get younger. “ I’m not him calling him daddy.” Tony spoke softly.

Paul looked up, of course he was not going to make Tony call him that. Besides wasn’t he a little old to be calling a man that. He was going to reply, with something along those lines. But something in Tony’s eyes stopped him. Instead he spoke “ of course not, I’d never take the name of Jarvis. He’s your daddy.” 

Tony blushed, but Jarvis didn’t want Tony to think it was shameful. It’s taken awhile for Tony to even think of him as this father. Let alone daddy. But no matter if that’s what Tony wants to call him. That’s what goes. 

He hugs Tony tightly, “ whatever you call me I’d be fine with that. I promise.” Jarvis spoke. 

“Now one more question, and we’ll let you get to your day.” Paul spoke. “ who is that man standing in the corner in the red and black suit with what looks like swords in the back.”

Jarvis looked immediately, “ oh god who is that!? Tony go, well come and get you when it’s safe! Go! 

Tony remained sitting in Jarvis embrace, shaking his head “ it’s okays, he said. 

He turned toward Paul and asked “ how’d you know it was a guy?” 

Paul’s eyes never left the figure, who appeared to be leaning casually now. “ it’s obvious! He can see the outline of his diiic” he spoke and was going to finish when he saw Jarvis shake his head and look down at Tony. 

“Penis” he ended with instead. 

Tony blushed more at that word before he cried out “ don’t say that! That’s weird”

Jarvis decided enough was enough and asked Tony “do you know him? Who is that?”

Tony looked towards the man and finally spoke, “ he’s my boyfriend, he’s a sorta killer. But only for bad guys. His fake name is Deadpool, but real name is wade.” 

When he finished, this Wade walked forward towards the bed. Grabbed Tony gently from the bed, he picked him up and started to carry him out of the room. 

Finally Wade spoke, to the two confused men in the bed. “ I’m going to help Tony get ready for breakfast, we’ll meet you two in the kitchen. In let’s say 30 minutes. Bye bye” he spoke before walking out of the room. 

Jarvis and Paul looked even more confused after that explanation. “ um I guess let’s get ready? Tony obvious trust this guy. We can just ask questions down at breakfast.” Paul spoke to the shocked Jarvis. 

With those words, Paul gently pulled Jarvis up out of the bed and towards the shower. Not sure he was ready for what that conversation was going to be.


	2. Ch.2

Tony moved his body so it was pressed up against Wades.   
"Hi! I've missed you! Are we getting dressed now?" Tony asked excited

Wade chuckled used to Tony's quick fire questions in the morning, " yes Tony, I missed you as well. I was only half by badass self without you by my side. It is in fact time for little boys to get dressed, and bring the best person that I am. I shall assist you."

Wade gently sat Tony down into his bed. Before moving into his closet. He soon came out holding, black jeans and a T-shirt with a picture of Deadpool. 

Tony started to giggle, " you picked that out because it's a picture of you!"

" well of course, Deadpool is the best villains there is, I need you to wear him of course." Wade replied

Tony giggled, " If you say so" 

"I do in fact say little man, now the most important part of this morning. Getting you into your protection! Pull up time!" Wade exclaimed happily 

As wade went back into the closet to grab the pull up. Tony started to blush. It's not that he needed it per say, but every morning it made him feel weird and think Wade was doing it just to make fun of him.  

Wade came out with the paw patrol pull up, when he saw Tony's face. Flushed red with embarrassment. 

" oh honey, you know I don't care that you need pull ups. I just know how upset you get, when you have an accident. I know your father just came home and I know you'd be even more embarrassed to have an accident in front of him. We'll keep this on until the afternoon but if no accidents before, I'll take it off. Deal?" Wade asked 

Tony thought about the offering. He decided he'd take what he could get. He nodded and replied with a smile and "deal."

"Perfect, now lets get you dressed." Wade replied 

Wade managed to wrestle Tony into his clothes, which was a struggle, looked like he managed to get his energy back. Finally the job was done. Wade picked up Tony, but before he could step a foot Tony lifted his hand up, to wades mask and asked with a pout " off pwease."

Wade was a cool as a cool cucumber, yet he didn't want Tony's fathers figures to see his face during the first meeting he had. It's not that he cared if there opinions that much. But it somehow seemed to shock people what his face looked like. But for Tony he suppose he could. 

" I suppose for my Tony I can take off my mask. I am devilishly handsome after all." Wade said. Before taking off his mask. He kept his suit on though. His weapons were there of course. 

Finally they were off, to the kitchen. Meeting Tony's parents. Hmm should be interesting. 

"Well lets see how well this goes, Wade mutters to Tony. Before stepping out of the elevator to the kitchen.

He sat Tony in one of the dining area chairs, before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. 

He knew it was unlikely that Tony ate at all. When alone in the Tower. He could mute calls of concern anytime he pleased. Well he had muscles, he was also lanky due to long periods of not consuming food. 

Well he was back, as well as said parents. They would help Tony remember food was important. 

With that in his mind, he started to crack open eggs to make scrambled eggs.

Tony was sitting at the table, fiddling with his hands and swinging his legs back and forth. He was feeling bored and now that he thought about it hungry. Hopefully daddy wouldn’t take to much longer in the kitchen. 

Before long Paul and Jarvis came down the stairs and joined Tony at the table. 

Jarvis missed Tony he truly had, plus the shock of knowing he had a boyfriend so early in the morning who apparently killed people was a shock. 

He gathers Tony into his arms and sits them down together. Tony smiled and leans his head back into Jarvis chest. 

Both men look at each other and decide to not question Tony, but wait for the said to be boyfriend to finish breakfast then ask the questions. 

Wade came into the dining area not to long after that. He set a plate of eggs bacon and toast to every person. Before sitting on the side of Tony. 

“ ah well looked like your padray took my spot, but no worries I’m just the one who was slaying away in front of the stove for you.” Wade told Tony 

Jarvis was the first one to break silence after everyone started to dig into there meal. Especially Tony sense he was not given fork or a knife. He just stick his hands into the food and began to eat. 

“ Why was he not given a fork?” Jarvis asked 

Wade looked up “ because at most he’s 4/5 right now and a fork will slow him down. He’s not good at motor skills when he slips. Plus it’s easier to clean him when he’s already messy.” 

Jarvis is it nods looking directly at wade “ and how do you know about his ages? Slipping down?” 

“ because we’ve been dating for a bout 8 months. It’s hard to keep a secret and one day Tony just let the dam open. I might kill people for a living bit I’m not a douche bag. He ranges from when he slips. Sometimes he’s small enough to need a diaper. Sometimes he’s a old teenager. I like it every day it’s an adventure with him.” Wade replied 

Paul was the next one to speak up, “ What happened to your face?”

That stopped Wade for a moment, “ ya know cancer, volunteering for an experiment. Boom I’m a mutant and I look unbelievable amazing. Everyone wants to know the secret of my skin.” 

The men just nod at Wade. 

“But there is a time for more questions. But Tony needs to be cleaned up. Plus the avengers are all due back in a moment and I rather not see there faces. Tony says I’m not allowed to punch any of his teammates. Just meet us back in the living room.” 

Jarvis has to ask at least one more question “ What are you to him? What does he call you.” 

Wade looks down and to the side to see Tony’s face before replying, “ don’t worry he will still be calling you daddy. We tried that name with me but it didn’t feel right. We tried sir, that went awful. Master is for fun older Tony bdsm sex. So right now it’s just wade. Your Tony’s daddy.” 

“Now cmon Tones. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Wade spoke to Tony. Before leading him into the connecting bathroom from the kitchen. 

Leaving the two lovers alone, to mull over what Wade had told them.


End file.
